Bad Romance
by Amano Airi
Summary: Karena dari awal Levi tahu akhir hubungan ini. Tetapi tak akan menyangka akan jalinan hubungan baru ini akan datang karena paksaan. #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 4


**Bad Romance**

Karena dari awal Levi tahu akhir hubungan ini. Tetapi tak akan menyangka akan jalinan hubungan yang datang karena paksaan. #Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 4

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Dedicated : Levi Song Festival 2016**

 **Day 4 : Indonesian "Tetap Dalam Jiwa"**

 **Warning : Fast or Slow Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau dan juga gadis itu tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau pura-pura saja, Levi?"

Perkataan dari gadis bersurai sama dengan milik Levi membuat pria itu memicingkan sepasang matanya. Dia tidak suka diejek sebagai orang bodoh atau tidak berpendidikan. "Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang berharga bagiku. Selain itu aku tak bodoh. Kau tak pernah merasa dalam posisiku saja," Levi menimpalinya sengit sementara gadis itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan menaikkan kedua bahunya melawan gravitasi, masa bodoh katanya.

"Karena berharga jadi kau ingin mempertahankannya. Kurasa kau tak pernah mendengar istilah bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki," Mikasa menaikkan dagunya, menatap remeh pria di depannya, "Kau jangan terlalu termakan kepolosan cinta pertama. Membuatku malu saja, dasar."

"Lalu, kau bersikeras meneruskan keinginan orang tua kita untuk menikahkan aku dan juga kau? Aku yakin mereka hanya menginginkan reputasi dan hal-hal duniawi lainnya saja tanpa mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri." Levi tahu saat ini ia sedang emosi. Namun tak pernah dalam sejarah ingatannya ia pernah semarah, sekesal, atau juga sebenci ini pada seorang gadis yang sudah sering didengar namanya meski baru kali ini bertemu dengannya.

Gadis itu mendecakkan lidahnya, merasa kesal dengan pria yang tak satu pemikiran dengannya ini, "Karena itu sudah kukatakan bahwa cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Dan. Ya, memang aku akan meneruskan keinginan konyol itu dan menikahimu. Jelas saja, dengan menikahimu aku pun akan mendapatkan hal yang selama ini tak pernah tergapai olehku. Jadi aku memohon kerja samanya dalam hal ini, Levi."

"Kau benar-benar memaksa," cemoohnya sebelum ia menyesap cairan hitam pekat dengan rasa pahit yang menyapa lidah.

"Kuperjelas saja, lupakan saja gadis itu dan menikah denganku. Kau benar-benar harus denganku. Bukan dengan gadis itu." Levi mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Tak kusangka aku akan dipaksa dalam menjalin hubungan denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong jelaskan padaku, mengapa aku harus denganmu."

Perempuan bermanik gelap itu kemudian membasahi kerongkongannya dengan teh yang dipesannya walau sekarang sudah mendingin. "Karena kalau cinta memang tak harus memiliki tetapi hubungan kita ini adalah hubungan kerja sama dalam bisnis. Tanpa adanya ikatan yang kuat kerja sama bisa berhenti tanpa bisa diprediksi."

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang menyeramkan. Kau berkata seolah-olah pernikahan ini bagaikan bisnis saja."

"Memang seperti itu."

Levi menyenderkan punggungnya, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan kedua bahunya terasa begitu berat. Perdebatan ini begitu rumit. Untungnya ruangan yang sedari tadi mereka berdua diami adalah ruangan yang sudah dipesan beberapa hari sebelumnya, khusus untuk pertemuan mereka berdua. Hal ini membuat penilaian tambah dalam benaknya. Walau awalnya ia hanya mengira restoran ini sama saja dengan restoran yang lainnya namun setidaknya kini pandangannya sudah berubah dalam skala tertentu.

"Apa aku dan juga dia memang sebegitunya tak bisa bersama?" Levi tahu walau kini ia sedang menutup kedua netranya tetapi pandangan dari perempuan di depannya itu tetap terasa di seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Dalam hal latar belakang keluarga kalian memang sama. Tapi, restu orang tua tak akan bisa didapat mengingat betapa rumitnya dunia kompetitif yang telah lama kalian selami."

Levi terkekeh, "Aku bukannya ikut menyelami dunia itu, aku hanya tercebur," Levi menimpali apa adanya. Dan Mikasa mengulas sebuah senyum tipis, ia sadar bahwa Levi memanglah ingin menjauhi dunia yang penuh dengan kompetisi itu. Ia dan juga Levi sungguh berbeda pandangan dalam hal ini.

"Apa dengan pernikahan ini sungguh berarti bagimu?" Mikasa membuang napasnya kasar ke udara, "Sudah jelas, dengan menikahimu aku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari ayahku karena daat menunaikan tugasku. Selain itu aku juga akan mendapatkan keuntungan-keuntungan lainnya yang tak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Bahkan seluruh rambutmu saja tak cukup untuk menghitung seberapa banyak keuntungan yang aku dapatkan."

"Tapi aku tak ingin menyesali hubunganku dan dia."

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

Levi mendecih kesal, "Sudah kukatakan aku tak suka dikatakan bodoh, dasar bodoh."

"Kalau kau memang tak ingin menyesali hubungannya denganmu jangan buat tersiksa kalau begitu."

Levi tahu bahwa barusan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya, tapi apa boleh buat kalau boleh ia berkata. Kalimat yang meluncur itu memang sukses membuatnya terkejut, "Berita pernikahan aku dan kau bisa membuatnya jantungan tahu."

"Karena itu, lepaskanlah dia. Kalau bersamamu dia akan terkekang."

"Kau ingin aku mengikhlaskannya dengan pria lain?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan. "Memang seperti itu. Karena kudengar dia pun juga dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya."

Pria itu mengusap keningnya, dalam hati ia membenarkan kalimat itu. Kisah romansanya dengan gadis yang selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini menjalin hubungan romantis dengan dirinya mesti kandas karena urusan lain memang harus terkubur rapat di dalam benak. Tetapi melihatnya tak bisa bahagia karena keegoisan diri sendiri memang lebih menyakitkan dari apa pun juga. Levi malas mengakuinya, Mikasa memang benar. Ia hanya akan mengekang gadis tercintanya kalau begini terus.

"Aku memang harus membiarkannya bahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : gak nyambung banget sama promptnya TT _ TT tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Lapak sedih-sedihan bukan spesialisasiku...**


End file.
